pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Humpty Dumpty
Humpty Dumpty (ハンプティダンプティ, Hanputi Danputi) ''was a Chain that was created from the discarded body of Levi, a past incarnation of Glen Baskerville, after Levi's soul merged with Oswald's after succeeding him. Soon after, Humpty Dumpty was attracted to the Baskerville Clan, Celia, who formed an Illegal Contract with him. The Contract ended at an unknown point and allowed Humpty Dumpty to roam free in The Hole of Sablier where he eventually met and formed an Illegal Contract with Elliot Nightray. Sadly though, Humpty Dumpty manipulated Elliot into copying the Head Hunter and murdering half of his own family in order to protect Leo; who holds the soul of Glen Baskerville, reborn after 100 years. Having been kept in the dark by Humpty Dumpty in order to preserve his mind, Elliot was dismayed when he uncovered the truth; though he was willing enough to sacrifice himself in order to kill Humpty Dumpty as well; thereby saving his friends from an excruciating demise. History Levi's body had started to destroy itself when Jack Vessalius came to the Baskerville estate for Lacie, and finally, a month after transferring his final Chain into Oswald's body, Levi's soul joined the previous Glens within Oswald's own soul. The empty body left behind mutated because it was saturated with the power of the Abyss, and so Levi became Humpty Dumpty. At some point, a Baskerville named Celia formed a contract with Humpty Dumpty, and she even showed Jack Humpty Dumpty's ability to create clones of itself, which impressed Jack. Sometime after, Jack was running from Lottie when he came across Oswald at a small lake one the Baskerville estate. Here Oswald explains to Jack that every 100 years, the combined soul of Glen Baskerville must be transferred into a new vessel, and that when that again happens, Oswald's personality will vanish as the vessel's soul will be dominant. Oswald then explains that Humpty Dumpty was the old body of Revis, as well as all the specifics of how this came to be. Oswald states that Humpty Dumtpy shares a special bond with Glen Baskerville because of Revis, and so Humpty Dumpty was attracted to Glen's collective soul. This means that should something go wrong, and Oswald is unable to transfer his soul into the next vessel, Humpty Dumpty would be able to find the soul of Glen Baskerville quicker than anyone else. Some how Celia's contract with Humpty Dumpty was nullified at an unknown point. While composing his journal to chronicle the events of the Tragedy of Sablier, Arthur Barma contacted the Baskervilles within the Abyss in order to obtain information of various Chains, including Humpty Dumpty. About 100 years later, four orphans from the Nightray's research facility, The House of Fianna, wander into The Hole out of pure curiosity. One of the orphans, John was approached by Humpty Dumpty, who easily convinced John to become his Illegal Contractor. Humpty Dumpty took over control with John and killed two of the orphans, leaving the last orphan, Helen, crying in a clearing by herself. Elliot Nightray and his new valet, Leo arrive in The Hole to save the orphans, and are horrified to find the corpses of two of them. Leo sees Helen in the distance and so he runs to her and asks her what happened. While Helen explains, Elliot sees Humpty Dumpty and John and he runs at them in an attempt to protect Leo. Humpty Dumpty misinterpreted the situation, seeing it as Elliot was attacking Leo, and so Humpty Dumpty impaled Elliot with his tongue, fatally wounding him. Leo yells at Humpty Dumpty to stop, and Humpty Dumpty listens, letting Elliot fall to the ground. Leo questions what to do when the previous vessels of Glen Baskerville begin talking to Leo, as Leo is meant to become the newest vessel of Glen's soul, telling him how to save Elliot. Oswald tells Leo that Humpty Dumpty had only been trying to protect Leo, and that by making Elliot form an Illegal Contract with Humtpy Dumpty, they could form a temporary seal on Elliot's wound, without it Elliot would die. Oswald reminds Leo not to forget that this was his fault, and so Leo has Elliot drink some of Humpty Dumtpy's blood, and say his name in order to make an Illegal Contract with it. Bernard Nightray and some members of Pandora arrive and find Leo crying over Elliot for what had happened to Elliot. Bernard was intrigued by Humpty Dumpty and decided to study the Chain within The House of Fianna, so that he could have a 'trump card' over the other three Dukes. Not long after, John died, and so the core Humpty Dumpty migrated to Elliot's body as he was the second contractor. Bernard then proceeded to have every orphan in The House of Fianna make an Illegal Contract with Humpty Dumpty. Due to multiple contractors, the revolution of the Incuse was slowed greatly. Isla Yura later joined Bernard as his partner, helping to study the Chains, investing in Barnard's research and sometimes even visiting The House of Fianna himself. Isla Yura was later allowed to use the orphans and their Humpty Dumpties in hopes of re-enacting the Tragedy of Sablier with his Abyss worshiping cult. Sometime after the assassinations of Elliot's older brother, Fred, and Elliot's uncle, Elliot was told by Claude and Ernest to take Bernice and Vanessa and leave the mansion, as they were going to go after the Head Hunter and they wanted Elliot to be safe. When they thought Elliot was out of ear shot, Ernest talks about using the title of the Head Hunter as an excuse to kill Gilbert and Vincent Nightray, who Ernest viewed as scum for pretending to be Nightrays when they're only illegitimate heirs because of their adoption. Ernest mentioned how they'd decapitate the two, as when Ernest poisoned Gilbert, he survived somehow. Claude was having second thoughts about what they'd planned on doing, but Ernest talks him back into it. Ernest suggests that the two of them kill Leo as well so that they could get Elliot a 'decent valet', before urging Claude to hurry to the guests in the mansion before they got caught in the fire that they had set themselves. Elliot had heard all of this, though more importantly, Humpty Dumpty had heard it all. Humpty takes over control of Elliot because Ernest threatened Leo, and uses Elliot's sword to slaughter Claude and Ernest as well as the guests before Humpty Dumpty decapitated them himself. Elliot felt guilty, but Humpty Dumpty assured him that it was all right, as Elliot hadn't really killed his brothers, as they could blame it all on the Head Hunter in order to get rid of Elliot's painful memories. Plot The Feast Arc Shortly after the Baskervilles make their presence at Oz Vessalius' Second Coming of Age Ceremony known, members of Isla Yura's Cult lead the orphans throughout the mansion where they begin to decapitate the party goers, both with the use of Humpty Dumpty and manual weapons. Vanessa and her valet, Hans have been trying to get Elliot out of the burning mansion and away from the chaos, but Elliot insists on finding Leo first. Vanessa meets Leo at the staircase where he tells her that Hans had been decapitated downstairs by an orphan. Vanessa becomes hysterical and blames Leo for everything, before she pushes him down the flight of stairs. Leo shows no ill will, which makes Vanessa uneasy because of what she'd done. When Leo runs off downstairs, Vanessa turns to find Elliot, who had been taken over by Humpty Dumpty after Vanessa pushed Leo down the stairs. Humpty Dumpty then decapitates Vanessa and sends her headless corpse tumbling down the stairs, though Humpty Dumpty allows Elliot to see this happen. Elliot Nightray was accused by Xerxes Break to have been the Head Hunter, as Vanessa had just been assassinated and Elliot was the only one around when Break had sensed the power of the Head Hunter. Break apprehended Elliot and held him with his hands behind his back, and Mad Hatter's power in order to prevent anyone from using Humpty Dumpty's power if Elliot was indeed an Illegal Contractor. Another assassination of a party-goer made Break and Gil chase after the assassin but no one had checked for the Incuse. Elliot checked it himself shortly afterward but found that there wasn't an Incuse on his chest. Gilbert returns alone to Elliot, but the two are confronted by two orphans and their Humpty Dumpties. They attempt to assassinate Gil as he was now expendable in Yura's eyes because Yura was going to use Leo and Alice in the Ceremony as the blood of a friend. The two orphans are stopped by Echo who knocks them unconscious from behind and Vincent uses Dormouse to put the orphans in a deep sleep, making both Humpty Dumpties fade back into the orphans' bodies. After Vincent, Gil, Echo and Elliot save Oz, they head towards the Sealing Stone, without Gil however as he went to help Break fight Fang and Lily, to save Alice and Leo from being sacraficed by Isla Yura. When Oz sees Alice, he yells at Yura, enraged, asking what he had done to Alice. Yura was happy to see Oz because he had to come and 'save the day' just like Jack had 100 years ago. Oz goes down to where the Sealing Stone was, though he gets trapped in a symbol bound with magic. Phillipe West approaches him, and Oz reveals to Phillipe that his father was infact dead, despite Phillipe's delusions. Phillipe begins to have a mental breakdown from the stress of his painful memories when his Humpty Dumpty emerges and attempts to kill Oz. Oz summons the powers of B-Rabbit and kills Phillipe's Humpty Dumpty, nullifying Phillipe's contract. Oz's eyes turn red as he starts to lose control, he butchers members of Yura's cult as well as killing two Humpty Dumpties. Alice stops Oz before he accidentally destroyed the Sealing Stone, though Isla Yura takes out a knife and goes to shatter the Seal to create another Tragedy. Jack Vessalius takes over Oz's body and uses B-Rabbit's chains to impale Yura, he then uses a nearby sword to kill Isla Yura once and for all. Meanwhile, Elliot had just found out that his mother, Vernice, had planned to sacrifice Leo herself, Elliot manages to pin her down and explain the situation to her, as well as tell her about Vanessa's death, but Vernice's thoughts are too clouded and she slaps Elliot only to prepare to sacrifice Leo in a few minutes. Humpty Dumpty senses the danger of Leo's life and takes over Elliot. Humpty Dumpty has Elliot stab his mother, mortally wounding her, before Humpty Dumpty allows Elliot to regain control. Elliot awakens and is shocked to see his sword in his mother's body. Suddenly, Humpty comes up from behind Elliot and uses his tongue to decapitate Vernice. Elliot realizes that he was the Head Hunter, and that Humpty Dumpty had made him forget how Elliot killed Ernest, Claude and Vanessa Nightray, as well as Leo being the one who wrote 'Lacie', Elliot seeing the Incuse on his chest and the truth of what really happened in The Hole of Sablier. Humpty Dumpty begs Elliot to let him make Elliot forget again, as remembering the painful memories was the equivalent of rejecting his Chain, which broke the seal on his fatal wound. Elliot fights it and sees the truth about everything. Humpty Dumpty even went to such lengths as to force Elliot into a hallucination where Humpty Dumpty spat acid onto Elliot to plunge him into his subconscious, Elliot refused his Chain's requests to forget the painful memories and rejected his contract with Humpty Dumpty. Elliot's rejection combined with Oz's destruction of every single clone of Humpty Dumpty that had been contracted to the orphans, lead to the crumbling of Humpty Dumpty's body. As the seal on Elliot's wound had been broken by Humpty Dumpty's death, his wound continued to bleed, and in the end Elliot died, sacrificing himself to get rid of Humpty Dumpty. Description Appearance ﻿Humpty Dumpty a ppears as a large floating white orb with black eyes. as the original, it is very orbulous with two small hands on either side of it, it also has two stubby appendages at its base that may or may not be its feet. Humpty Dumpty has eight crazed eyes and a large, and very toothy, mouth that when open, shows a void that its extremely long tongue appears out of and delivers heads.. As more contracts are made between Humpty Dumpty and the Orphan's, Humpty Dumpty is replicated for them as their Chains, but these copies appear as black shadows of the white one, and with white eyes and each copy has its own unique shape, like lopsided orbs. Aside from that one difference, the two are alike. When Humpty Dumpty was still Levi, he had long white hair tied in a braid that flowed down his back, another that came out from behind his ear and a long strand that covered the right side of his face. He had very tired violet eyes with no sclera, and often had bandages covering his hands and later other parts of his body due to the deterioration of his body since his term as 'Glen' had come to an end. For more information about Humpty Dumpty's past life, please refer to Levi's article. Personality Although Levi had his soul separated from his body, which mutated into Humpty Dumpty because of the concentrated Abyssal power within Levi's body, Humpty Dumpty still somewhat retained a personality despite being a now soulless shell. Humpty Dumpty had a passionate urge to protect the essence that is Glen Baskerville because of his connection to Glen's soul. This resulted in an attack on Elliot after encountering both him and Leo for the first time, as Humpty Dumpty had believed that Elliot planned to attack Leo rather than Humpty Dumpty himself. Humpty Dumpty also manipulated Elliot's thoughts in order to make Elliot believe that murder was the only answer when it came to protecting Leo, resulting in the deaths of Elliot's two remaining brothers, his sister and his mother. Humpty Dumpty, in an act of desperation when Elliot began to reject him, began forcing hallucinations that he was burning Elliot's skin with acid in order to pull Elliot into his own subconscious, where he'd sleep and allow Humpty Dumpty to erase his painful memories once again. Elliot fought Humpty Dumpty's manipulation however, resulting in both his death and Humpty Dumpty's. Powers and Abilities Strengths *Once contract is formed can banish all painful memories from the Contractor's mind (which is why Phillipe thinks his father is still very much alive) this is why Elliot could not see his Illegal Incuse, remember what happened with Vanessa or that the song Lacie he had been taking credit for was actually given to him by Leo in return for Elliot's song Statice. *Can make multiple Contracts to slow the movements of an Ilegal Contractor's Incuse *Humpty Dumpty can separate itself so it is at the service of each contractor individually. *Humpty Dumpty is immune to the effects of The Sealing Stones, as he could be called forth and use its power within the Sealing Stone's vicinity. *After the first contractor of Humpty Dumpty is killed, the core Humpty Dumtpy migrates to the body of the next contractor in order to keep all of its other contracts intact Weaknesses *As all contractors are connected, Break can use the Mad Hatter's power to subdue one which nullifies the rest of the Contractors powers temporarily. *If one copy was to be destroyed, then the original contractor will feel the pain. As all the copies and the original one are connected. Therefore, when all copies are destroyed, it may kill the contractor.﻿ Quotes -To Elliot Nightray- *"Of course you can. We must kill both of them!! Don't worry. You are not going to do the killing yourself. As they said... the Head Hunter will do the killing!" '(Humpty Dumpty manipulates Elliot into killing Claude and Ernest)' *"If it hurts too much, you had better blame someone else. Just like when... last time... you said it was the Head Hunter." *"No... no, no it's not your fault. She is to blame. She tried to kill him! If it hurts, you had better forget about it again. You had better forget, everything will be easier if you do." '(Humpty Dumpty justifies Bernice's death)' *Aaah! The wish... of the Intention... of the Abyss... eat... the Black Rabbit!" *"Don't watch... don't think... don't remember. How did it feel... when you realized that you were responsible for the deaths of your brothers, your sister and your mother? It hurt didn't it? Even if you remember what happened, there is nothing you can do to change it." '(Humpty Dumpty's last ditch effort for survival)' Gallery Eliot 2.jpg|Humpty Dumpty impales Elliot Eliot 4.jpg|The Incuse from Illegal Contract with Humpty Dumpty Orphan 3.jpg|Humpty Dumpty Replica Phillipe + HD.jpg|Phillipe's Humpty Dumpty summons itself when Phillipe confronts Oz Phillipe + HD (2).jpg Orphan 2.jpg|Phillipe's Humpty Dumpty is killed by Oz Orphan 1.jpg|Humpty Dumpty and one of its Contractors Defender Humpty Dumpty.jpg|Humpty Dumpty defends his contractor Kofdfdfgfh.png|The death of Humpty Dumpty Volume 14.jpg|A Humpty Dumpty (Clone) traumatizing the Jun Cat Appearances Trivia *Humpty Dumpty is based on the character Humpty Dumpty from Lewis Carroll's ''Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. *While contracted to Celia, Humpty Dumpty appeared to be able to clone himself freely, where as when he was contracted to Elliot, this was never exhibited as clone were created as a product of a secondary contract. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chains Category:Illegally Contracted Chains Category:Abyss Category:Head Hunters Category:Deceased Category:Manga Only